


Genetics

by SoulOfEmerald



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Characters and tags to be added, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Exile, Gen, Magic-User Frisk, Magic-User souls, Magic-Users, Selectively Mute Frisk, Transformation, Werewolves (freeform)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfEmerald/pseuds/SoulOfEmerald
Summary: Long ago, monsters and humans lived in harmony.  That was, until a war broke out between the two races.  The humans were victorious, and sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.  Fast forward to today, and humanity has no knowledge about monsters besides the ones that appear on their TV screens on Halloween.  But due to the peace that had existed so long ago, a few "monsters" still remain on the surface, not knowing their own identities.  A few had been found and exiled, only to be forgotten within years.One of those monsters was an orphan named Frisk.





	

“Hey, are you alive?”

Frisk was confused.

“You’d be the first to die here if you’re not.”

Who was talking to them?  Frisk slowly opened their eyes, and was further confused upon discovering that half their vision was covered in yellow flowers.

“Oh good.  You’re not dead.  You were worrying me for a minute there.”

Frisk slowly got up off the flower bed, attempting to ignore the stiffness in their limbs.  They glanced around, checking for whoever it was that was talking to them.  There was nobody.

“Don’t mind me, I won’t be a bother.  I’m just along for the ride.”

Frisk considered asking…whatever it was…to leave.  But the voice sounded harmless enough.  It didn’t speak up when they walked out of the room and entered one with nothing but a single golden flower.  This flower appeared particularly important.  Then again, so would any object with a face.

“Howdy!” It called out upon seeing them, and beckoned them over with a leaf.  Frisk approached the flower in silence and came to a stop a foot or two away.  The flower looked up at them with a warm smile.  “The name’s flowey!  Flowey the flower!” It said.

Frisk smiled back at Flowey.  Even though they should be freaked out by a talking flower, they seemed so friendly that it didn’t really seem to matter.

“Say, you’re new to the Underground, aren’t ya?” Flowey asked.

Frisk never liked to talk.  It always felt strange to them.  They prefered to use sign language whenever possible.  This was one of those times.

*THE...UNDERGROUND?  Frisk had faint memories of a mountain lingering in the back of their mind like a faint fog.  Perhaps that would explain the stone floors and walls.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” said Flowey.  “Golly, you must be  _ so _ confused!  Somebody around here better show you the ropes!  And since I don’t see anyone else around here, I guess little old me will have to do!”

Suddenly, the world around them flashed between reality and a black void.  Against Frisk’s hopes, the strange darkness dominated their surroundings.  Green lines criss-crossed behind Flowey, reminding Frisk of some sort of strange grid.  An unusual red heart hovered in front of them.  Flowey noticed their confusion.

“You noticed that heart there, hmm?  That’s your soul, the very culmination of your mortal being!”  Something about how Flowey worded that remark bothered Frisk.  “Your soul starts off weak, but don’t worry!  It’ll grow stronger if you get a lot of LV!”

*...LV?

“Gee, you really are new here!  LV stands for Love, which is spread through little white...friendliness pellets!”  Flowey had said that last bit a bit too quickly for Frisk’s comfort.  It was if they weren’t exactly sure what they were going to say before they said it.  They noticed Flowey was looking at them expectantly, and they realised that the flower had asked them a question.

*I’M SORRY, BUT COULD YOU PLEASE REPEAT THAT?  Frisk shyly asked.

“You do want some Love, don’t you?”  There was a hint of annoyance in their voice.

*Y-YES PLEASE.

Flowey waved a leaf in an arc, and five oval shaped things appeared that Frisk could only guess were friendliness pellets.

“Move around, and catch as many as you can!” Flowey chimed as they sent the pellets towards them.  When Frisk moved, their soul moved along with them without much delay.  They ran in front of one of the pellets and held their arms open wide to accept them.

A pellet shot into their stomach.  But they didn’t feel stronger.  They felt pain where blood was starting to pour out from a bullet-like wound.  As they doubled over in pain, Flowey burst out into hysterical laughter.

“You  _ idiot! _ ” They cackled.  “Haven’t you ever learned?  In this world, it’s kill or be killed!”  A whoosh of sound circled Frisk as more of the magical bullets surrounded them from all sides.  There was no escape.  They covered their eyes with their hands and curled up into a ball, not wanting to see what was about to happen next.

“Die.”

More laughter.  Frisk could feel the energy of the bullets prick at their uncovered arms and legs.

Then there was screaming.  The energy stopped abruptly.  Soft footsteps advanced towards them and stopped in the patch of grass where Flowey was.

“My my, what a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth!”  The voice was definitely not Flowey’s.  It was feminine, with a motherly warmth to it.  Frisk felt fluffy arms embrace them into a hug.  When she released them from her comforting arms, Frisk realised  that they no longer felt any pain from the bullet Flowey had lodged inside them.  When they opened their eyes to look at their new hero, they were shocked to see not a human, but a fluffy white goat person.  The world around them also had seemed to return to normal, and the red heart was gone.

“Greetings, child.  I’m Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.  Do not worry, that flower won’t be harming you again anytime soon.”

Frisk looked around for the flower, and found them along the left wall.  They were completely engulfed in flames, and were faintly screaming as they feebly tried to extinguish themselves.  Suddenly, they dove underground, covering the hole left behind as they went.

*HOW’D THAT HAPPEN?  Frisk asked as they pointed at where Flowey once was.  Toriel seemed mildly surprised by their use of sign language, but she seemed to still understand them.

“The flames, or how he disappeared?”

*THE FLAMES.

“All monsters have magic.  Although it varies in power and form, I cannot think of a monster without it.  I specialize in fire magic, as well as healing magic.”

Frisk was frightened by her answer.  She was able to set Flowey completely ablaze within seconds.  What horrible things could she do to them?

Frisk was startled when a different voice answered their thoughts.  “She won’t hurt you.  If she were going to, why would she tell you what she was capable of?”  It was the strange voice, which apparently knew more about this place than Frisk did.  They decided to trust the goat lady.  She  _ had  _ saved them, after all.

Toriel smiled at them.  “Shall we get moving?” she asked.

*YES PLEASE.  Frisk signed.  They didn’t want to stay there any more.  If there were one dangerous creature, there would be more.  That’s how it was with the other humans, and it seemed to be that way with the monsters too.  

 

* * *

 

Frisk watched as their goat mom crossed the long hallway.  Over the last hour or so, they had grown attached to her as if she were their true mother.  But they knew that she wasn’t, and that their birth mother had abandoned them at Ebott Orphanage many years ago.  They didn’t feel bad when they thought of her.  It was just a part of life.

Focusing on the task at hand, Frisk braced themselves for the most tense moment in their trip towards Toriel’s home.  They had to cross that long hallway on their own.  But what if a monster attacked them?  A froggit tried to hurt them earlier, but Toriel was there to scare it away.  Wanting to get this over with as fast as possible, Frisk dashed down the corridor, the tension steadily growing as they went.  After what seemed like an eternity, they had made it to the pillar that Toriel was hiding behind.

Frisk stepped up to the doorway.  As they did, Toriel came out of her hiding place and congratulated them on their individuality.  She then told them that she had something she had to do, and gave them a cellphone that they could use if they needed anything.  After clearly instructing them to stay put in that room, she left.

 

* * *

 

Frisk had stayed there for about a half hour, and they weren’t sure if Toriel had retrieved her phone from that dog yet.  They couldn’t take the loneliness anymore.  Deciding to disobey their new mom, they left the room.  As soon as they did, their phone rang.  It was Toriel.

“Hello again my child!  I have finally gotten my phone back, as you can probably can guess.  You haven’t left the room yet, have you?”  She continued on before they could answer.  “There are some puzzles up ahead that I still have to explain.  It would be dangerous to attempt to solve them on your own.”  After a little bit more talking, she hung up again.  Frisk called her back and asked her a plethora of questions before finally leaving her alone.

Having already broken the rules, Frisk decided to explore.  They started off by talking to a Froggit, whose words were translated by the voice in Frisk’s head.  They then spent a good five minutes crinkling through a nearby leaf pile without a care in the world.  Doing so filled them with determination to see what the rest of the Ruins had to offer.

They hadn’t even left the room yet before their mind started to wander.  They pondered many things, from how monsters came to be, to who this voice was (a question that it answered with silence), to how they ended up in the Underground in the first place.  Mostly however, they were captivated in the monsters’ use of magic.  It was awesome how their new mom could summon flames at will.

But how  _ did _ Toriel use fire magic?  How did monsters use  _ any _ magic?  These questions plagued Frisk's mind until they couldn't take it anymore.  They were determined to find out.  They yanked their new cellphone out of their pocket and selected the only number in their speed dial listing.   


 

* * *

Toriel had just set out the ingredients for the surprise butterscotch cinnamon pie when her phone rang.  She walked to the counter at which it lay and picked it up.  It was her new adopted child again.  But who else would it be?  She had blocked Asgore long ago, and every time one of her other adopted kids left the Ruins, she would learn within twenty-four hours that Asgore had gotten a new sou-.  She shivered, forcing the unfinished thought back into the forbidden reaches of her mind.  The phone was still ringing.  She gently pressed the answer button.   
  
*HEY MOM?  Frisk tapped.  Instead of speaking, they preferred to use the different tones of the phone's buttons to communicate in a rough version of texting.  It was a time consuming process, but Toriel was happy to put up with it if that meant that her new child would be happy.  Frisk also had begun to call her mom, which was a promising sign that they might not want to leave the Ruins.  That would make them the second.   
  
"Yes, my child?"  Toriel calmly replied.   
  
*HOW DO YOU USE MAGIC?  LIKE THE FIRE THAT YOU USED TO SCARE FLOWEY AWAY?   
  
Toriel froze.  Out of all the strange questions that she had been asked and had prepared for, she had always assumed that her adopted children would always know that true magic could only be used by monsters, and that any human mages had died off long ago.  She felt foolish for thinking so.  She quickly regained her composure and answered in vague and general details.  For now, she would save the child from the disappointment that would come with them realizing that they couldn't perform magic.  She quickly reminded herself to find a book somewhere on her many shelves about human magic tricks.

After she finished her explanation, a pause followed.  Then, surprising her for a second time in a single phone call, she heard a faint crackling in the background, as if a small fire were burning.   
  
*THANKS MOM!  Frisk tapped, right before hanging up.   
  
Toriel set her phone down.  She had already made up her mind on a logical explanation for the flame-like sound.  Frisk had somehow found a lighter, and set a small bundle of leaves on fire.  This whole ordeal was just a prank.  She chuckled softly.  Kids would be kids.  She reached for the first ingredient for the pie crust, and began to cook.   
  
Within a few minutes, the pie was a beautiful show of her baking experience.  Just as she set the pie out to cool, the phone rang again.  She picked it up once more.   
  
*HEY MOM?  Frisk tapped frantically.  The faint crackling in the background had turned into a roar.   
  
"Yes, my child?" Toriel asked.  She didn't like where this was going.   
  
*DO YOU REMEMBER THAT WALL OF DYING VINES?   
  
"Yes?  Wait, my child, did you leave the room?"  Frisk seemed to ignore the question.   
  
*GOOD THING YOU DO, BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT IN A PERFECT CONDITION RIGHT NOW.   
  
"Oh my child, you surely didn't..."   
  
*YOU MIGHT WANT TO BRING A BUCKET OF WATER OR A FIRE EXTINGUISHER.   
  
Toriel had already hung up, grabbed a bucket, and was filling it in the sink.  When it was full, she ran at full speed to where the dead vines were.  When she got there, she was not greeted by a wall covered in dead vines, but one covered in flames.  They licked at the stone, scorching the purple bricks a charcoal black.  She threw the water at it, and as it clearly wasn’t enough, she grabbed more from a room where she had left a bowl of candy for anyone who wanted a piece.

  
After a few more buckets of water, the wall had been extinguished.  The dead vines were nothing more than a pile of blackened ash on the floor.  And as Toriel quickly realised, Frisk was nowhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, got a lot to say about this one.
> 
> First off, this was a test run. I originally wasn't going to post this at all! I have some bits and pieces in my Google Drive, but I found it very difficult to think of any major plot points after about what will probably be the third chapter. I'll be trying to get ideas on my own and with the help of my friends, but be prepared for long hiatuses between chapters once I get to the point where my ideas run out.
> 
> Now that that's over with, I'd like to point out how much I'd love to hear your feedback! Like I said, ideas are running low for this, and some things might end up sounding a bit off. Especially how I spent three hours at the least writing most of this, starting at about 10 pm. But then again, it hasn't seemed to affect my other fics, so it'll probably be fine.
> 
> I'm sorry that this first chapter is so dull, but for me, the prologue (if there is one) and the first chapter are mostly introductions, and everything goes down in the second chapter.
> 
> Also, I'm super sorry for the month or so without anything. I'm even more sorry for people who are fans of Almost a Rainbow. I meant to give them a new chapter at least five weeks ago...
> 
>  
> 
> oops.


End file.
